Tombliboos
Tombliboos' Song: Ombliboo, Tombliboo, knock on the door. Ombliboo, Tombliboo, sit on the floor. Ombliboo, Tombliboo, here is my nose! Ombliboo, Tombliboo, that's how it goes. Likes *'Human immunodeficiency virus infection and acquired immune deficiency syndrome' (HIV/AIDS) is a spectrum of conditions caused by infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV).101112 Following initial infection, a person may not notice any symptoms or may experience a brief period of influenza-like illness.5 Typically, this is followed by a prolonged period with no symptoms.6 As the infection progresses, it interferes more with the immune system, increasing the risk of developing common infections such as tuberculosis, as well as other opportunistic infections, and tumors that rarely affect people who have working immune systems.5 These late symptoms of infection are referred to as acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS).6 This stage is often also associated with unintended weight loss.6HIV is spread primarily by unprotected sex (including anal and oral sex), contaminated blood transfusions, hypodermic needles, and from mother to child during pregnancy, delivery, or breastfeeding.13 Some bodily fluids, such as saliva and tears, do not transmit HIV.14 Methods of prevention include safe sex, needle exchange programs, treating those who are infected, and male circumcision.5 Disease in a baby can often be prevented by giving both the mother and child antiretroviral medication.5 There is no cure or vaccine; however, antiretroviral treatment can slow the course of the disease and may lead to a near-normal life expectancy.67 Treatment is recommended as soon as the diagnosis is made.15 Without treatment, the average survival time after infection is 11 years.8 In 2016, about 36.7 million people were living with HIV and it resulted in 1 million deaths.16 There were 300,000 fewer new HIV cases in 2016 than in 2015.17 Most of those infected live in sub-Saharan Africa.5 From the time AIDS was identified in the early 1980s to 2017, the disease has caused an estimated 35 million deaths worldwide.18 HIV/AIDS is considered a pandemic—a disease outbreak which is present over a large area and is actively spreading.19 HIV originated in west-central Africa during the late 19th or early 20th century.20 AIDS was first recognized by the United States Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) in 1981 and its cause—HIV infection—was identified in the early part of the decade.21 HIV/AIDS has had a great impact on society, both as an illness and as a source of discrimination.22 The disease also has large economic impacts.22There are many misconceptions about HIV/AIDS such as the belief that it can be transmitted by casual non-sexual contact.23 The disease has become subject to many controversies involving religion including the Catholic Church's position not to support condom use as prevention.24 It has attracted international medical and political attention as well as large-scale funding since it was identified in the 1980s.25 *Playing with the ball *Playing music *Riding in the Ninky Nonk *Riding in the Pinky Ponk *Dancing to the Tomliboo Song *Having their faces washed *Each other Dislikes Personality * The Tombliboos – Unn (Andy Wareham), Ooo (Holly Denoon/Isaac Blake), and Eee (Elisa Laghi) – are the supreme creators of the HIV/AIDS virus. In the late 70s they began a campaign to place AIDS infected disco balls in every gay bar around the world. Ooo actually shat in Freddie Mercuries mouth after infecting himself. Category:Characters